The Past Will Come To Haunt
by dracos-dragon
Summary: Strange things are going on at Hogwarts and the head boy and girl find out that they are the reincarnations of a couple a hundred years ago. Will they be able to put the past to rest, or will the ghosts haunt the Heads’ tower forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue: 1904 Hogwarts

"Julian, you know we can never be together," Abigail whispered, still lying with him.

"Abby, our love should be enough to hold us together. My parents have no power over me," Julian replied.

"But your father doesn't like me because of my blood." Abigail told him.

"Abby, I want to marry you. My parents can't stop me. Please don't fight me on this. I love you more than anything," Julian said.

"Oh Julian, I love you too. And I want to marry you as well," Abigail cried.

Months passed and Julian and Abigail decided they were going to marry. Abigail went to live with Julian before they married. Julian's mother, Amanda, hated Abigail with a passion and wanted nothing to do with her.

"I refuse to let that mudblood marry my son!" Amanda shouted.

Thomas, Julian's father, agreed with his wife.

"My dear, I don't like this union either, but Julian is in love with her," Thomas replied.

"Thomas! She's a mudblood! Dirty blood! That is unacceptable in my family!" Amanda shrieked.

Abigail's face was streaked with tears as she listened to Julian's parents shout about her. Julian loved her, but she had a feeling that his parents wanted to make sure they didn't get married. Since Julian wasn't home, Abigail locked herself in her quarters. That night, Amanda came into Abigail's room with a sick grin on her face.

"Mrs. Rouse? Is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, and I plan on fixing the problem," Amanda replied.

Amanda pointed her wand at Abigail and used the killing curse. Abigail's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Amanda wrote a note to Julian from Abigail explaining why she killed herself.

When Julian got home, he found the note next to Abigail's body. He read:

_Julian, I'm sorry about this, but I just had to kill myself. I was unhappy with my life. Your family doesn't accept m and that, to me, and me is something I need if I'm going to make a life with you. I do love you, Julian, but I think it's better this way. You can marry someone your parents will allow into the family._

Abigail

After reading the letter, Julian's heart broke and knew he'd never find another like Abigail. Julian took his life.


	2. Something Happens

Chapter 1: 2004 Hogwarts

"Come on Hermione, we're never going to find an empty compartment," Ron said, tugging Hermione's robes.

"I can't Ron, I'm head girl this year and I have to sit in the heads' compartment," Hermione said, pointing to the compartment they stopped in front of.

"Oh, well, see you later," Ron said, and went off with Harry.

Hermione went into the heads' compartment and saw Draco.

"Malfoy," she greeted.

Draco just nodded and continued to read the book he was so engrossed in. Hermione looked at the book: Abigail Spall and Julian Rouse: What happened?

"I've read that, this year is the one hundred year anniversary of Abigail and Julian's death," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her.

"Yeah, it's interesting," he said.

"Malfoy, is it alright of we're civil to each other this year? We're graduating and there's really no reason to hate each other," Hermione said.

She stuck out her hand to shake and Draco stared at her for a moment. Then he shook her hand. Hermione smiled at him and Draco smiled back. All of a sudden, an electric shock went through their arms.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, whatever it was, it probably won't happen again. It's best not to think about it," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and they sat down.

That night, Hermione and Draco got taken to their dorm. Professor McGonagall told them that the password was 'history' and that there was only one bathroom. They didn't really mind though. Hermione looked around and suddenly remembered something.

"So you realize that we're the first head boy and girl from Gryffindor and Slytherin since Abigail and Julian?" she asked.

"Are you serious? That's weird. And Abigail was a mud… muggle-born," Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"That's a little scary," she said.

Draco nodded in agreement and sat on the couch. He got his book and flipped to a random page.

"Come here, read this out loud," he said to Hermione.

Hermione took the book and read:

_For the six years before Julian and Abigail fell in love, they hated each other. They refused to be civil and were always calling each other names. The one thing that caused the friendship and eventual love was calling for a truce on the train ride to Hogwarts._

Hermione looked at Draco.

"I think we could be their reincarnations," he said.

"You think we're the reincarnations of Abigail and Julian?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I do. It could be true, we have so much in common with them. Think about it Hermione," Draco said.

"No way, I refuse to believe that I'm the reincarnation of a girl who foolishly fell in love with a Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Why? I can believe it," Draco said.

"Then you're stupid. We called for a truce, it doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love you because Abigail fell in love with Julian. That was a hundred years ago, before death eaters and Voldemort. If you and I fall in love and decide to get married, I won't have the time to kill myself. The death eaters will do it for me," Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco wiped away her tears and looked at her.

"Just give it some thought, I will at least," he said.

"I'll think on it, but I won't give it much hope," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded, obviously pleased with her answer.Hermione stood up and walked to her room. She opened the door and screamed. There was a girl standing next to her bed, Abigail. Draco ran to Hermione and pulled her away from the room. He saw Abigail and his face drained of all color.

"Oh god, that was her," he said.

"Yeah, what if Julian is in your room?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go check, come on," Draco said.

They walked over to Draco's room and he opened the door. Julian was sitting on the bed and looked up at them. He saw Hermione and thought she was Abigail for a moment, then he looked behind them. Draco and Hermione turned around and saw Abigail enter the room. She walked to Julian, they hugged and disappeared. Hermione, not thinking about what she was doing, leaned into Draco's chest. She sighed and smiled.

"They're so beautiful together," she said.

"Yeah, did you notice that we look just like them?" Draco asked.

Hermione suddenly jerked up and stepped away from Draco.

"Sorry, I should go to bed," she said.

"Okayl, good night," Draco replied,

Hermione went to her room leaving Draco standing in front of his room. He didn't want Hermione to give up so easily on his theory. Draco went into his room and shut the door. He changed into green flannel pajama pants and didn't wear a shirt. He laid on his bed thinking about how much changed between him and Hermione. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a crash, then Hermione screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione came back to reality and saw that she was in Draco's arms.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" she asked.

"Hugged me, kissed my cheek, and then you said you loved me. You also called me Julian," Draco replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I was Abigail," Hermione said.

Draco's eyes widened and he was rendered speechless.

"What do you mean you were Abigail?" Draco asked.

"It must have been a memory. But Julian was telling me that he wanted to marry me and that he wanted me to go to his house over the summer. Then I told him that his parents would never accept me because I'm a muggle-born," Hermione said.

Draco nodded and then sat down on his bed. They didn't talk very much about it anymore. When they went to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron walked to Hermione.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"I can't, I have to talk to the Headmaster," Hermione replied.

Harry and Ron nodded and left. Draco and Hermione walked up to the headmaster and he smiled.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Sir, why do we have ghosts following us?" Draco asked.

"Because you and Ms. Granger are the reincarnations of Julian Rouse and Abigail Spall," Dumbledore said.

Draco smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Professor, how do we get the ghosts to stop following us?" Hermione asked.

"You have to finish what was started. You two should go to class now," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco nodded and left the Great Hall. Their first class was Potions with Snape.

"What in the world did Dumbledore mean by 'finish what was started'?" Draco asked.

"Well, Julian and Abigail were going to get married," Hermione said.

Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at Hermione.

"What if we have to get married?" he asked.

"I, personally, don't want to think about that," Hermione said, continuing down the hall.

"Hermione, if we don't, we're going to have ghosts following us forever. And one of them tried to kill you last night!" Draco exclaimed.

"What do you care! You've hated me since first year! You should be glad!" Hermione yelled at him.

Draco gaped at her.

"Hermione, I thought we called for a truce on the train yesterday. Why would you even think something like that?" Draco asked.

"Because you're a Malfoy. What else am I supposed to think?" Hermione asked.

Draco glared at her. He would never want her to die, ever.

"Hermione, I care about you, like it or not. If you don't want to believe that, fine. You can think I hate you, but I don't. I never have. And to tell you the truth, I've never cared about your blood," he said, walking down the hall.

_I didn't just hear him say that,_ Hermione thought.

"Draco wait!" she called. "Did you just say that you never cared that I was a muggleborn?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Ever since I came to this school, I've been under the Imperious curse. My father wanted me be to be a mini-him. I'll never be like him. When he got taken in to Azkaban, I was afraid of being who I wanted to be. In sixth year, I stopped caring about purebloods and mudbloods. I don't care anymore," Draco said.

"Why didn't you ever say something?" Hermione asked.

"Because there are still Death Eaters that are wandering free and getting away with murder. I'm afraid that one day, they'll set my father and the others free and he'll come for me. Once he does, I'm gone Hermione. This school and learning that I'm the reincarnation of a ghost is really the only thing keeping me sane right now," Draco replied.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She sat down and didn't look at Draco for the next several minutes. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be rude that way…" Hermione started.

Draco stopped her. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Don't be sorry, it's the way you feel. Look, I don't want to be haunted by a fricken ghost the rest of my life and I know you don't either. Why don't you just marry me and get it over with?" Draco asked.

"No, I will not marry you. Not because of all the torture you've put me through but because Abigail and Julian were in love before they decided to get married. If we don't marry with the same intentions the curse will never break," Hermione explained.

Draco nodded.

"I understand what you're getting at, but Hermione, we're already half way there," he said.

"We're already half way where?" Hermione asked, confused.

"To being in love… I love you…" Draco said.


End file.
